Zoro and Sanji's Smashing Adventure
by SatanHimself
Summary: Join Zoro and Sanji as they go through the Smash Brothers Fighting Contest, along with some newly added fighters, and a guess appearance by Snoop Dogg and Vladimir Putin. Pointless plot twists,shipping and no back story! Watch as Snoop Dogg and Dark Pit get high! Cry as Zoro bangs your waifu! Laugh as Freddy laughs! Written by the one and only Satan! Chapter 9 soon!
1. Chapter 1: A new Adventure! Snoop Dogg?

Zoro's Amazing Adventure

"You sure this is the right place?" Zoro asked Sanji. The two were overlooking a huge mansion with a large campus. Sanji looked at the invitation he and Zoro received. The invitation said, "You are invited!" It also had a weird looking ball with a cross-looking emblem on it. Sanji took out his lighter and lit a smoke, "Positive." He said.

While walking closer to the mansion, the two came across a hooded man smoking a blunt. The hooded man coughed, "Shit man," he said, "This is some good dope." "Excuse me," Zoro asked, "but did you get the invitation too?" The hooded man looked at them, "Hell yeah, I'm ready to bust some asses in." He laughed. He took off his hood, revealing himself to be the one, the only, Snoop Dogg (Or Snoop Lion, but I'm calling him Snoop Dogg) "Snoop Dogg, the biggest baller in the world." Snoop reached out his hand. "Zoro," Zoro shook his hand, "and this is my friend, eyebrows," he pointed to Sanji, "EYEBROWS?" Sanji yelled, easily mad," YOU WATCH YOURSELF MOSS HAIR!" Sanji calmed down, "Shit man," Snoop said, "Take is easy." Sanji shook Snoop's hand either way. "So, about this fighting contest…" Sanji asked, "Have you heard about it?" "Nah man." Snoop said, "But I heard it's the most elite fighting contest in the world." Zoro and Sanji smiled, "Looks like we're already in the lead," Sanji said, laughing, Zoro laughed too. Snoop shook his head, "I hear there's some big Mother fuckers in this," He warned, making Zoro and Sanji laugh even more. "Alight, don't say I didn't warn ya." Snoop walked towards the mansion.

When they arrived at the gates to the mansion, they heard a voice. "Please place your invitations here," It said, the three obeyed and put them into a small basket, where there were many other invitations. "Looks like we're late to the party." Zoro said, "Please make your way to the auditorium for the welcoming speech." The voice said. The three made their way there.

At the auditorium, the three sat together, looking over all the other fighters. "They don't look so tough," Zoro whispered, "These bitches aint got nothing on me," Snoop said. "LOOK AT ALL THE BEAUTIFUL WOMEN!" Sanji exclaimed, (He had that weird-ass hearts for eyes thing they do in anime) Just then, the stage up front lit up, with smoke pouring out from it. A lone man stepped out of the smoke.

"Welcome to Super Smash Bros 4!" The man said with a Russian accent, "Holy Shit!" Snoop said, "Is that Fucking Vladimir Putin?" It was, indeed, Vladimir Putin; the president of Russia, Conquer of the World, and destroyer of the pussy. "Here, you will be put-up against the greatest fighters in the world!" Putin exclaimed, "The prize will be glory, victory, money, food, or anything else in the world!" He raised his arms in the air, "This is where you will be staying for the next month or so, until we have a victor!" Sanji and Zoro were interested in this contest, "Greatest fighters in the world huh?" Zoro said, "I wonder if there is someone here who can match my sword fighting." Sanji wondered the same thing, expect with his kicks and cooking skills. Putin was still talking though, "Each of you will have to share a room with one other person, however, so choose someone you trust!" Putin then walked into the smoke, he stopped, turned to the crowd, and yelled, "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" The crowd cheered, Zoro and Sanji looked at each other, "This is going to be a hell of a ride, right Eyebrows?" Zoro asked Sanji, "Hell yeah, Moss hair."


	2. Chapter 2: Snoop's Mistake! Team Battle?

Chapter 2: Snoop's Mistake! Zoro fights?

A few hours after the welcome speech, Zoro, Sanji, and Snoop Dogg were in the dining room, eating breakfast. Sanji was in despair, "I can't believe that they hired that pink, round, ball looking thing to cook," He moaned, "I should be the one to be the chef." "I couldn't agree more," Zoro said, looking at his plate of soup, which was actually a huge blob of green liquid, "I'm pretty sure there's a bone in this." He whispered to Sanji. Snoop Dogg was drinking some of his personal Gin and Juice, "Hey man that looks like my vomit after a massive hangover." Snoop laughed as took of sip of his drink.

Just then, a black angel appeared out of nowhere, "OH MY GOD," The angel screeched, "ITS SNOOP DOGG!" Snoop looked at him for a moment, "Do I know you?" He asked the angel. "No, but I know you!" The angel said, "My name is Dark Pit, but everybody here calls me Pitto." Zoro and Sanji snorted a little bit at the name, Dark Pit glared at them. "Anyway," He continued, "I was wondering if you could share a room with me?" Dark Pit asked Snoop, "What? Hell no, I hardly even know you." Snoop rejected. "I knew this was going to happen, so I bought this for you." Dark Pit said as he handed Snoop a black bag. Snoop looked at the bag for a minute, looked at Dark Pit, and said, "Alright, you cool, take a seat DP, you rolling with me now." Dark Pit was beaming with happiness; Snoop Dogg just gave him a nickname. Dark Pit sat next to Snoop Dogg.

"So…" Zoro began, "DP, you know any information about the fighters in this contest?" Dark Pit shrugged, "You're a sword fighter, correct?" He asked Zoro, "Yeah?" Zoro said. "I guess that your main opponents will be the Fire Emblem series." The black angel pointed to a table behind him, revealing the fighters from the series. Zoro look over the people, "Hah!" He laughed, "Those are sword fighters?" Sanji too was looking at them, "Hmm," Sanji said, "Looks like two of them are scholars of some kind." He said, nodding to a white-haired man and women holding a book. Dark Pit shook his head, "Nope, they use magic," he said. Sanji nodded. "Oh yeah, "Snoop said, "one of the people over there, Lucina, I think." Snoop started to recall, "I hear that her father, like Chrome or some other shit got his ass beat-in by a dude in a flight suit." He laughed, the other three froze, "That was some pussy-ass man to get de-confirmed, am I right guys?" Snoop waited for a response.

There was no response from the others, "Yo DP," Snoop nudged Dark Pit, "Can you believe that?" Dark Pit didn't move, Snoop laughed even harder. Sanji made a "look behind you" hand gesture, Snoop turned around, facing Lucina, with death in her eyes. "Oh shit…" Snoop whispered.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" Lucina screeched as she lunged towards Snoop Dogg. She got on top of him and started beating the actual shit out of him. (Bet you didn't expect that!) "HE'S A GOOD MAN!" Lucina screamed as she was hitting Snoop. "WHOA BITCH!" Snoop cried. Zoro and Sanji nodded to each other, they had to protect Snoop. Just as they were getting up, ready to fight, a big brown paw appeared, picked up Lucina, and pushed her away. Lucina groaned, "I CAN'T WAIT TO BEAT YOU IN BATTLE!" She screamed at the table group as she walked off to join her table. "OH GOD, SNOOP, ARE YOU OK?" Dark Pit said as he gave Snoop a hand up. "Just fine, DP, just fine." Snoop brushed off his jacket and refitted his hood.

Snoop looked at the thing that just saved him; it was a big, brown bear. It had buttons on his chest, and he had a top hat on. "Is this guy related to Chopper?" Zoro asked Sanji, Sanji shrugged. "Damn humans..." The bear sighed, "Are you ok?" He said to Snoop. "Daaaamn," Snoop looked at the bear, "you are one big creature of the forest." The bear looked at Snoop, and did a deep, deep laugh, "I'm not an animal, if that's what you think." The bear then reached for his head, and took it off. Underneath his head, was a robot's head! "WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" The four said in harmony as they saw the thought-to-be-a-bear's head. The robot bear laughed, "Haven't you guys ever heard of a animatronic before?" He placed his fake head back on. "My name is Freddy Fazbear." He said.

"You don't look like a kind of fighter, Freddy." Sanji said as he looked over Freddie, wondering if he was like Franky. Freddy laughed as he sat next to Sanji, "Believe me, Yellow-haired man, I'm more than meets the eye." Sanji ignored Freddy's remark about him. Snoop tapped Zoro, "Yo Z, You haven't talked for a while." Zoro was too busy looking at Lucina. "Can't wait to beat me in a fight huh?" Zoro said with a chuckle, "We'll see."

Suddenly, as if faith allows it, a voice came on from the speakers. "Hello comrades," It was Putin's voice on the speaker, "I hope you are enjoying you're time here so far." He said. "I'm proud to say, the first battle of the contest will be held tomorrow." The sound of scrunched paper was heard. "It will be a team battle, each team will have two people in it, and there will be four teams." He kept talking, "After reading all the skills of all of you guys, I have chosen the first group." The waiting was killing everybody. "Team 1 will be; Wario and Waluigi." Two guys jumped in the air, cheering "WAH". Putin went on, "Team 2 will be; Charizard and Lucario." Two creatures jumped up, chanting their names. "Team 3 will be; Robin (M) and Lucina." Robin (M) and Lucina looked at each other and nodded. "Team 4 will be; Zoro and Sanji." Zoro and Sanji smiled and laughed, "Let's kick some ass Moss Hair." Sanji said.

Snoop smiled and said, "Ha! Give that blue-haired bitch a beating guys." Dark Pit laughed. Freddy kept a straight face and said, "I normally don't like humans, but I like you guys, good luck." He got up and walked away. Just then, Lucina and Robin (M) walked past them. "Hey, you guys!" Zoro yelled to them. They turned around, "Don't expect us to easy on you guys." Sanji said as he took out his lighter and lit a smoke. Lucina and Robin (M) frowned and walked away. Snoop took out a blunt and took a hit, "This is going to be a hella fight."


	3. Chapter 3: Team Battle! Snoop's Kush!

Author's Note: (Wow! Chapter 3! It's amazing what the human mind can do. Anyway, thank you for putting up with this shit for three chapters. Buckle up kiddos, it's gonna be a wild ride.)

Chapter 3! Team Battle! Snoop's Kush!

The night before the battle, Zoro suggested that he and Sanji get some sleep, they chose to be in a room right next to Snoop and Dark Pit's room. Their room was a typical college dorm, with bunk beds on one side, and a flat-screen TV on the other side, along with a window. Before going to sleep, Zoro asked Sanji, "Do you think that tomorrow's battle is going to be rough?" Sanji chuckled a little, "Hah! I doubt it. They don't look so tough." "Anyway, we should get some rest," Zoro said as he got on the bottom bunk, "see you in the morning, eyebrows." Sanji was just about to get on the top bunk, but he smelled something, coming from the next room.

Sanji made his way to the next room, (Which is Snoop and Dark Pit's room) when he found out he was smelling weed. He opened the door to the room, and seeing Snoop and Dark Pit slumped against a wall, with bloodshot eyes. Snoop laughed, "Yo! Sanji! You should catch a whiff of this kush!" Sanji couldn't stand the smell anymore. "No thanks, maybe later." Sanji said as he walked out of the room to go to bed.

The next morning, Zoro and Sanji made their way to the lobby; it was a large white room with a huge display screen against one wall, while chairs, couches, and cushions flooded the other walls. Since it was early in the morning, not that many fighters were awake, but Freddy was there, reading the newspaper. Freddy nodded as the two entered the lobby, "It's the big day." Freddy said, still tired, Zoro and Sanji nodded. Freddy pointed to two doors on the east wall, "You want to go there, that's where Putin is." The two made their way to the doors. Inside, there was Putin, on a laptop. "Ah!" Putin said, while putting away his laptop. "Team 4 is here," Putin said into his watch, "Since you guys are new here, I'll give you the basics of the battles here."

"Rule 1: You must knock your enemies off the stage or off the display screen." Putin said as walking back and forth. "Rule 2: Use your abilities to your advantage." Zoro looked at his swords. "Rule 3: Don't try to make friends with the other fighters, like an alliance; sudden death will be brutal if you do this." Putin pulled out a list of fighters, "The more battles you win, the higher you'll go on the tier list." Sanji nodded. Putin looked at the two, "Am I clear? Anything else you need to be explained?" he asked the two. Sanji shook his head, "Do we have any special attacks we can do?" He asked the Russian president. Putin eyes widen, "Oh yes! That emblem on your invitations, look for one floating around during the battle, that'll allow you to do a final smash." "What's that?" Zoro asked, "It's your special attack!" Putin exclaimed while looking at his watch.

"It's time for you guys to get ready, please step on the teleporter." Putin said as he pointed to a circular pad on the ground." Zoro and Sanji stepped on it. In an instant, they were placed on platform on in a black void. A few minutes later, more fighters appeared on the platform. When all the teams were on the platform, Putin's voice was heard, "Let's have a good battle everyone!"

Meanwhile in the lobby, Snoop and Dark Pit were watching the display screen. "Dude," Snoop nudged Dark Pit, "Z and S are going to wreck." Dark Pit nodded, "Hell yeah." He fist bumped Snoop. A blonde man bumped into Snoop, "Watch it man!" Snoop said as the blonde man walked away. Snoop reached into his pocket to get some blunts, only to find that they were missing! Snoop looked at the blonde man, "MOTHER FUCKER STOLE MY KUSH!" Snoop yelled as he and Dark Pit ran to the man. "I'm really stealing It!" The blonde man yelled as he ran away. Because of all the people in the lobby, Snoop and Dark Pit lost track of him, "We're going to find that bitch, and kill him!" Snoop said in rage. "Calm down Snoop," Dark Pit tried to comfort him, "we'll get him, but let's just watch the battle for now."

Back on the platform, Zoro and Sanji were keeping quiet. "Alright, let's begin!" Putin's voice echoed through the intercom. "5," He counted down, "4, 3, 2," Zoro and Sanji looked at each other and nodded "1….. BEGIN!" Putin yelled as he opened the display screen, allowing the people not fighting to watch.

Zoro took the left half of the platform, while Sanji took the other half. Wario tried to grab Zoro, but Zoro countered and punched him off him. Lucario ran towards Sanji, trying to uppercut him, Sanji ducked, leg sweeping Lucario. While Lucario was falling in the air, Sanji got back up, and round-house kicked him off the platform, kicking Lucario out of the battle. Zoro saw Waluigi try to jump on top of him, Zoro grabbed Waluigi mid-air and threw him off the stage. "Sanji!" Zoro yelled, "Cover my back!" Sanji frowned because Robin was charging at him, "I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!" Sanji yelled as he blocked Robin's sword. Sanji countered by kicking Robin's sword out of his hands, but Robin wasn't done yet. "Arcthunder!" Robin said as he pulled out a book and shot a blast of lightning from his hands. Sanji, caught off guard, was hit by the blast and was sent flying across the platform. Zoro was fighting Charizard and Lucina at the same time. Lucina charged at Zoro, Zoro focused on one enemy at a time. Zoro then jumped over Lucina, trying to avoid her hit, Lucina missed her attack. Charizard then reached up and grabbed Zoro, just when Charizard was going to throw off the edge, Sanji flew in from the other side a landed on Charizard. "That's how to make an entrance." Sanji said, brushing himself off as he got up.

Charizard got up, really angry, and flare blitz his way to Sanji. Sanji jumped out of the way, right behind Sanji was Wario. Charizard hit Wario, sending him and himself off the edge of the platform. Now, it was Zoro, Sanji, Lucina, and Robin left on the platform. Robin charged his Arcthunder, once again, aimed at Sanji. "Alright," Zoro said to Sanji, "I'll take the swordfighter, you'll take on the magic man, ok?" Sanji sighed, "Why do you always take on the women?" Sanji towards Robin, he raised his leg to kick, "Diable Jamble!" He yelled as he kicked Robin off the platform.

Lucina saw Robin fly off the edge, "Robin!" She yelled as Robin flew away, she looked at Zoro, "You'll pay for this!" She said as she charged at Zoro. Just then, a floating ball appeared, "The ball!" Sanji exclaimed. Zoro reached for the ball, only for Lucina to push him away, and got the ball for herself. Lucina started glowing, "It's time to change fate!" She said as she used her final smash on Zoro. Zoro had no time to dodge the attack, but only to realize that it didn't hit him. Sanji jumped in front of Zoro at the last second and took the hit. "Moss hair…" Sanji said as he was hit, "Make sure you win this fight…" Sanji was then blown off the stage because of the massive damage the attack did.

Zoro pulled out a third sword, and put it in his mouth, "Remember how I told you I won't go easy on you?" He asked Lucina. Lucina pointed her sword at Zoro, "I can not lose." The two then charged at each other. Zoro destroyed Lucina faster than Hitler destroyed the Jewish population of Europe. (OOOHHH! BURN!) The platform then lit up, "And the winners are….." Putin's voice began. Zoro and Sanji then appeared in a white room. "Team 4!" Putin announced proudly. Zoro posed with his swords, "A back wound is a swordsman shame." He said proudly. Sanji took out his lighter and lit a smoke, "Follow your dreams." He said.

The fighters in the lobby cheered for the winning team as they emerged from the double doors. Snoop, Dark Pit, and Freddy met them in the lobby. Snoop high fived Sanji, "Dude, S, that was some Saving Private Ryan shit right there man." Freddy looked at Zoro, "Perhaps I misjudged you two. That was some really good fighting." Dark Pit ran to Zoro, "I loved the part when Lucina ran at you and you just stood there, swung your swords, and she flew off the map!" The edgy angel said to Zoro. Zoro laughed, "That's what years of training does to you." Sanji stomach growled, "Anyone up for some food?" He asked. Everyone agreed and went to get some lunch.

At the table, Zoro and Sanji were talking about the battle, "And then right as Charizard grabbed me…" Zoro began, "I fell on top of Charizard!" Sanji said, the five friends roared with laughter. Just then, Lucina appeared and walked to Zoro, "Excuse me..." Lucina began, "I was wondering where you learned those moves." Zoro looked at her, "I would tell you but it involves training." Zoro said as he took a bite of a sandwich. "Then can you train me those moves?" Lucina asked Zoro. That question caught everyone off-guard. Zoro thought for a moment, he then got up, and drew out his sword. "Lesson 1," He began," position is everything."


	4. Chapter 4: Snoop's Plan! Take Back!

Author's note: (Golly gee, things were heating up within the last few chapters. Also, sorry for the delay of Chapter 4, school has its perks and not-so-much perks. Now, without further ado, Chapter 4!)

Chapter 4: Snoop's Plan! Take back!

While Zoro and Sanji were getting along with the other fighters just nicely, Zoro and Lucina's training was going good so far. (Foreshadowing) Snoop, on the other hand, was in despair. He was in a fight, but he got second place because he was distracted by the absence of his dank kush. Dark Pit didn't really care because he was hanging out with his completely-canon role model, Snoop Dogg.

One night, Snoop and Dark Pit were in their room, watching some TV. "Yo DP," Snoop began, "do you think we could get our kush back?" He asked the edgy angel. Dark Pit shrugged, "I don't know Snoop, but I have been hearing about this blonde guy that looks just like the one who stole it." Snoop's memory flashed backed to when he saw the man who took it, he was a blonde haired man who wore a red vest and had a red sword that glowed weeabo symbols. "That motherfucker, we're going to kill him." Snoop clenched his fist. "First, I'm going to bed though, then at tomorrow morning after breakfast, we're going to kill." Dark Pit looked at Snoop, "Alright, I'll see you in the morning then." Dark Pit said as he turned off the TV and hopped on his bed.

A few hours later, Snoop woke up to a strange voice saying, "Snoooop…" Snoop rose from his bed, "Who the fuck is there?" Snoop said in a drowsy voice. The voice revealed himself, with it being the ghost of Tupac. (You know, the rapper who died in the 90's by a drive-by. But that's what you think.) "Tupac? Motherfucker, you're supposed to be dead. Why is your shifty looking ass here?" Snoop said as he looked at the ghost. "Yo man, I'm here to help a homie out bro." Tupac said to the rapper who is still alive. "How the hell are you going to help out me and DP?" Snoop responded. Tupac pulled out two gold-plated pistols out from his pockets. "Here man, kill that bitch the way they killed me." Tupac handed the pistols to Snoop. Snoop looked at the pistols and whistled. "Damn Pac, you're one badass motherfucker. How you even get these?" He said to the ghost. Tupac started to fade away. "Bitch, it's because I'm Tupac." He said as he faded away into the void. Snoop pounded his chest, "Respect brotha." He said as he went back to sleep.

The next morning, Snoop and Dark Pit walked to their table during breakfast. Zoro, Sanji, and (guess who?) Lucina were already sitting there. Snoop and Lucina exchanged glares as Snoop and Dark Pit sat down. Lucina looked behind her and saw Robin (M). "Well, he's here, I'll see you later Zoro." She said as she got up and walked to Robin, when she got there, they kissed. (It's canon, ok?) "Remember today's lesson at five, ok?" Zoro said to her. Snoop had a huge smile on his face, "Hey Snoop," Sanji said as he looked at him, "What's with the big smile?" Snoop laughed as he took out the gold pistols from his pockets. "Whoa!" Dark Pit exclaimed, "A little bird gave me these," Snoop said as he gave Dark Pit a gun, "we're using these to get revenge on a blonde haired motherfucker." Zoro looked at the pistols," You mean Shulk? I think he's a pretty nice guy." He said to Snoop. "Hell na, that bitch stole our kush." Snoop shook his head. Zoro, not being a supporter of murder, nodded anyway.

After breakfast, Snoop got a car and some sweet tunes. (I mean like, songs by Snoop Dogg and Dr. Dre, the classic stuff.) Snoop called Dark Pit on his phone, "Alright DP, its time. We're getting this bitch." Snoop said over the line. The two got in a car and drove around the Smash Bros Campus, looking for Shulk. "Snoop, look!" Dark Pit pointed to a blonde haired man. Snoop drove up beside Shulk, while looking at him, Snoop saw that Shulk was carrying around blunts! "YO BITCH! YOU EVER HEARD OF A DRIVE BY?!" Snoop yelled at Shulk as he and Dark Pit pulled out the pistols. Shulk saw what was happening and started to run, but he was too late. (Mmm Whatcha say plays in the background.) As Snoop and Dark Pit pulled the triggers to their guns, bullets started to fly out of the barrel. The bullets hit Shulk in slow motion because that's cooler. After the clips were empty, the two Dank masters looked at the body, it was riddled with bullets and was pretty bloody too, but the kush was intact. Snoop jumped out of the car, grabbed the kush, got back in the car and drove away.

"Manado?" Snoop said as he drove away, "More like: Ma'nada that shit in my hood!" He said as he and Dark Pit laughed. "I almost feel bad for him!" Dark Pit said, "But then again, that was awesome!" Back at their room, Snoop and Dark Pit lit their joints and got high. (The Next Episode by Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg plays in the background.)

Meanwhile, Freddy was walking around, when he smelled smoke from Snoop's room. He walked in, "What's happening around here?" He asked Dark Pit. "What does it look like? We're getting high!" Dank Pit exclaimed, "Want a puff?" He offered Freddy a puff. Freddy backed away from the edgy angel. "No thanks, smoke doesn't work well for robots." Freddy said as he walked out from the room.

In Sanji and Zoro's room, Sanji was trying to sleep, while Zoro was watching the clock, it struck five o' clock. "Well," Zoro began, "I got to go train with Lucina." He said to Sanji. Sanji opened one eye, "Good, don't cut yourself." The cook said drowsily. Zoro picked up his swords, which were leaning against one wall, and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5: Love is in the air!

Author's Note: (Whoa! Someone died? Don't worry folks, it's the first on many deaths for the greater good. Also, Tupac will return!)

Chapter 5: Love is in the air! Sanji gets high!

Sanji awoke to the sound of a door opening and closing. "Sorry, Eyebrows, training ended later than expected." Zoro said as he walked through the doors. Sanji groaned, "Great, now I want a drink." He got up, "I'm walking to the vending machine down the hall, want anything?" He asked the swordsman. "Anything you want." Zoro answered. Sanji walked away, into the hallway.

As Zoro was just about to sit on his bunk, he heard a knock on the door. He walked to the door and opened it, with Lucina standing outside. "Hey," Lucina said to Zoro, "I need to tell you something." Zoro let her in, "What's up?" He asked the blue haired lady. "Ummm, this is hard to explain." Lucina said as she walked closer to Zoro. "But I have feelings for you." She said as she getting closer to Zoro.

"Wha-WHAT?" Zoro said as he backed away. "But you're in a relationship with Robin! You can't just cheat on him." Zoro turned his back to her. "Frankly, I believe that-" He said as he turned around, seeing that Lucina was fully undressed at this point.(I'm going straight to FanFiction Hell.) "Tits." Zoro finished while blushing. "Zoro, during these few days that you trained me, I saw something that Robin lacked, and that was courage and strength." Lucina said while blushing. (Someone please shoot me.)" I want to be with you until one of us dies." Lucina kissed Zoro on the cheek. (Straight in the head, one bullet can do this.) Zoro paused for a moment, and then kissed Lucina back. (Don't Stop Believing starts playing in the background.) Then the two then proceeded to make sweet, passionate love right when Sanji walked in.

"Hey Zoro, I didn't know what to get you so I got you grape sod…." He trailed off as he witnessed Zoro and Lucina banging. "I'll be leaving now. You two have fun now." He said as he walked away, to Snoop's and Dark Pit's room.

It was at this moment that Satan looked at his laptop and sighed. "Alright," He said while looking at what he typed, "I know that I'm Satan, but this is purely evil." He kind of just declared war on multiple fandoms. (Come at me Haters!)

Sanji walked into the room, only to be flooded by smoke from all the dank kush they been smoking. Snoop was sitting against one wall, while Dark Pit was lying on his bunk, and they were watching reruns of Full House. Snoop coughed, "Yo S! What are you doing here this late?" Snoop said to the wide-eyed cook. " Zoro and Lucina are in the other room… doing thing." Sanji said as Dark Pit sat up. "What are they doing?" Dark Pit asked, "You know, 'the horizontal bop'." Sanji said. "Oh, like 'plowing the bean fields'?" Dark Pit said as Sanji nodded. Snoop looked at them, "Are you saying he's fucking a bitich?" He said as he heard Don't Stop Believing from the other room. Sanji nodded awkwardly.

"Can I stay here tonight? Since that they're, you know, doing that?" Sanji asked the masters of dank kush. "Sure man, but you're sleeping on the floor though." Snoop said and Dark Pit nooded in agreement. "But first, you gotta catch a whiff of this kush." Snoop said, offering a blunt to Sanji. Sanji sighed, took the blunt, and inhaled. (Satan does not condone the use of herbal substances.) Sanji's eyes turned bloodshot and started laughing. "THIS IS GOING TO BE A GOOD NIGHT!" Sanji yelled as he got even higher.

Author's Note: (You know, as much as I want to continue typing, I feel like I pissed off a lot a people this chapter. The Jimmies have been rustled everybody.)


	6. Chapter 6: A Fair Trade!

Author's Note: (Hehehehe, that last chapter ended with a bang.)

Chapter 6: Freddy saves a life! A fair Trade!

The morning after the big bang (hehe) Sanji, Snoop, and Dark Pit were sitting at their table. When Zoro and Lucina arrived, holding hands and smiling, when they got there, the two kissed and Lucina walked off. "Z," Snoop began, "You are sure one big playa." Zoro smiled, "I know my way with the ladies, I never thought I'll found my love here." Zoro looked at Sanji, who was smoking a blunt. "Where'd you get that, eyebrows?" He asked Sanji. Sanji laughed, "Let's just say that it was a crazy night for both you and me."

"ZORO!" A voice yelled for the other side of the room, it was Robin (M). "You slept with my wife last night you son of a bitch!" He yelled. Zoro was surprised. (How did he find out?) "R.O.B. saw it on the cameras!" Robin started to walk towards Zoro, pulling out his book o' magic and shit. "That robotic pervert!" Zoro said under his breath, He got up, and walked towards Robin. "I'm going to kill you!" Robin said in rage. Zoro pulled out his swords and pointed towards Robin, "Isn't that going a little too far? Nobody needs to die today!" He said to the enraged tactician. "Too bad," Robin said while charging his Arcthunder, "ARCTHUNDER!" He screamed as his as his attack launched towards Zoro.

Zoro was caught off-guard by the attack, but someone pulled him away, it was Freddy Fazbear. "Freddy!" Zoro yelled as Freddy took the attack, but there wasn't a single scratch on him. "Pathetic human." Freddy said. In an instant, he went to Robin and held him by the neck. There was horror in Robin's eyes as he looked into Freddy's eyes. "You see, something I like about you humans is that the popping sound your neck makes is rather entertaining." Freddy said to Robin.

That was the last sentence Robin heard in his life, for after Freddy said that, he snapped Robin's neck. The motionless body of the famous tactician lay on the ground. Everybody looked at the body and tears were shed. Freddy stood there, looking at the body, "There was no other way to end this, Zoro could've been killed by that blast, and I look after my friends." He said as he looked at Lucina's former husband's body. Freddy looked at the people from the Fire emblem series that were there, (including Lucina) "I hope that you understand the outcome of this battle, a life for a life, a fair trade. I'm sorry. I really am." The animatronic said to the cast, then walked off.

Zoro, Sanji, Snoop, and Dark Pit stood there, motionless and shocked. _He saved my life,_ Zoro thought, _but at the cost of another, is that a fair trade?_ Sanji hung his head low, mumbling a prayer. Snoop, for the first time, took a blunt out of his mouth and said a prayer. Dark Pit just stood there, shocked at the actions of both Robin and Freddy. Lucina ran to the body and convinced herself that Robin was just kidding around and he was sleeping. "Come on!" Lucina said between tears," Stop messing around! It's time to leave!" She then got on her knees and started to sob heavily.

Zoro went to Lucina and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry." He said to her. Lucina got up and hugged him, still crying. The other three (Snoop, Sanji, and Dark Pit) walked to their rooms.

The intercom rang, it was Putin's voice. "I have heard about the death of Robin (M), and I would like everyone to do a moment of prayer for our fellow fighter." He said in a serious voice. Everybody hung their heads in prayer (While tears were shed too) Lucina reminded quiet while hugging Zoro, she was quietly sobbing. Sanji was in his room, trying to sleep off that image of Robin's corpse. Snoop and Dark Pit were trying to smoke off the memory, but I didn't work. (Is this a good time to say "Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal."?)

Freddy was called to the office; it was a long black hallway with a desk at the end. When he entered, a seat came to him, and he sat in the seat. The seat rolled to the desk at the end to the hallway and a figure was sitting behind the desk. "Welcome, Mr. Fazbear. " The figure said, "We have much to discuss."

Author's Note: (Holy shit that got dark quickly. The image of Robin's dead, decaying, neck-twisted body lying there was gruesome.)


	7. Chapter 7: Sanji's Fight! Invasion?

Author's Note: (Wow, chapter 6 was pretty dark and sad. Freddy killed off Robin (M) and was sent to the Office, what will happen to our Animatronic friend? How will the others deal with Robin's death? When will Half Life 3 be confirmed? All will be revealed soon!)

Chapter 7: Sanji's Fight! Invasion?

"As I was saying before the chapter ended," The figure said, "we have much to discuss." Freddy looked at him," Is this because of what I did to Robin? I did it to protect Zoro." Freddy said to the figure. "I understand that, but that's not the reason why I called you here." The figure said as he stood, revealing himself to be Reggie. "I called you here because I'm warning you." Freddy stood up, "What?" Freddy said. "There's to be an invasion soon, I can feel it." Reggie said. "Against what?" Freddy asked the CEO, "Against the Melee Fanboys." Reggie said.

Ever since Robin (M) died, a lot of fighters have been down, (I was going to say depressed, but that's a little too heavy.) but Lucina was hit the hardest with the death. During dinner, not that many people talked about Robin, but that didn't stop Snoop and Dark Pit from 420 blazing it. At their table, Snoop and Dank Pit were sitting one side while Zoro, Sanji, and Lucina sat at the other. Lucina stuffed her face into Zoro's shoulder, crying softly. Snoop and Edgy angel were having a smoke and a pancake. (Boom! Austin Powers reference!) Sanji was just lying back in his chair playing with his lighter while looking at his plate of soup. Zoro was trying to comfort Lucina, saying, "its ok…its ok."

Just then, Sanji spitted out his spoonful of soup, "YOU CALL THIS SOUP!?" He said in rage, "IM GOING TO TEACH THAT COOK A THING OR TWO ABOUT FOOD!" He got and walked towards the Kitchen. In the kitchen, Kirby was mixing some liquids in a huge bowl under a raging fire. "Hey! You there! Pink Round Ball Guy!" Sanji said as he walked in. "Haiiiiii!" Kirby kirbied, "I think you need a lesson on how to cook!" Sanji said grabbing a chef hat. "HAI!" Kirby said as pulled out a sword. (You know where this is going.)

"Whoa!" Sanji said as he backed away, "I just want to help you!" "HAI!" Kirby swung his/her (I don't know but I think he's a guy.) sword at Sanji. Sanji dodged the swing, "So much for being nice." Sanji said as he ran towards Kirby. Sanji raised his leg to kick, but Kirby was fast enough to block the attack and countered him, sending Sanji across the room into some pots and pans. "Bastard! Things just got personal!" Sanji said as he got up and ran at Kirby, "Diable Jamble!" He yelled and ran towards Kirby. Kirby opened his mouth and started inhaling; Sanji was caught in the air. _Damn it, _He thought, _If I don't do anything about this, I'm dead!_ As Sanji was getting closer, he thought of something, _maybe when I get to his mouth, I can do a perfectly-timed Embargo Shot on him! _ Sanji got to Kirby's mouth, "EMBARGO SHOT!" He yelled as he kicked Kirby straight in the jaw, sending him flying through a wall into the eating area.

Everybody was stunned to see such power coming from one kick. They saw Kirby on the floor (unconscious, not dead) and looked to the kitchen. They saw Sanji standing there, lighting a smoke and brushing himself off. "Little bastard attacked me first." Sanji said when he saw everyone looking at him; he walked off to join his friends.

Back at the table, Lucina was doing better about Robin's death. They saw Sanji walk to them, "Hey Sanji," Lucina said still sniffing with her face red," how was the visit with the cook?" Sanji laughed, "Let's just say I think he learned something from me." He said, with the others giving him confused looks. "Alright," Snoop said, "So Lucina, we good about what I said about your father?" He asked Lucina. "Of course," Lucina said, "I'm sorry, I get protective about my father." She laughed a little. "I can't blame you, if some bitch talks shit about my mom, I'll bust their asses in." Snoop said as he took a bite of his pancake.

"Excuse me," Freddy said as he sat down next to Dank Pit, "but I need to say something." He looked at Lucina, "I'm sorry for what I did to Robin, I really am." He said to Lucina. Lucina hung her head down for a minute, "I forgive you, I understand why you did it, he was going to kill Zoro anyway." She said to Freddy, "If something like that happened to my friends, I would've done the same thing." She leaned her head on Zoro's shoulder, "Want to go on a walk with me Zoro?" She said to Zoro. Zoro nodded, "Alright, I can use the fresh air anyway." He answered. The two got up and walked away.

Satan again looked at his laptop and sighed loudly, "WHY AM I TYPING THIS?!" He screamed to himself.

"I have something I need something to tell you guys." Freddy said to the remaining fighters, "I have a warning of an invasion." Dark Pit looked at Freddy, "What? An invasion of what kind?" He said to Freddy, "An invasion by the Melee Fanboys apparently." Freddy said. "Melee Fanboys, who are they?" Sanji said, "A bunch of bitches probably." Snoop said as he took a puff of his blunt. "When is this?" Dank Pit asked Freddy. Freddy shrugged, "I don't know, but it's coming soon though."

The intercom turned on, "Will Snoop Dogg, Dark Pit, and Black Leg Sanji please come to the Office?" Snoop laughed, "Is your first name Black Leg? Duuuuude." He said to Sanji as they stood up to go to the Office. "More like a title…." Sanji said.

At the Office, they saw Reggie standing there behind his desk, "So I hear you know about the Invasion…." He said.

Author's Note: (It's kind of amazing how you can write three chapters in two hours while listening to West Coast Classics on GTA 5. Anyway, thanks for reading this story this far into it! I expect to add a lot more into this story!)


	8. Chapter 8: Five New Fighters!

Chapter 8: Five new fighters!

In the nearby town of ShantySmash, (That's where all the smash rejects live.) all the rejects lived together in perfect harmony, then everything changed when the ISIS climbers attacked. Only five people survived the attack on ShantySmash, Mewtwo, Lucas, Ridley, Snake and Roy. "Come on guys," Mewtwo said in his douchebag-like voice, "We have to get out of here. Maybe Putin will put us in the contest out of pity." Roy sighed, "Yeah, maybe he'll throw out Lucina and Robin too, damn anime characters, taking our jobs." He said as he was walking. "But you are an anime character you maggot." Snake said while sneaking. "Can't we just get along?" Ridley said as he was flying close to the ground. "Shut up Ridley." Everybody said at once.

"Guys, look!" Lucas pointed to a huge mansion in the distance, "It's the mansion! We're saved!" The five cheered loudly, only to attract Zoro and Lucina while they were out on their walk. "Who are you guys?" Zoro asked the five rejects,"Mmmmm..." Mewtwo said looking at Zoro, "Such muscles." Zoro backed away, "Ok…" He said. Lucina walked towards Roy, "Hey!" She said, "I know you!" Roy pulled out his sword, "And I know you, you anime fuck!" He said as he swung his sword at her, only to be blocked by Snake's combat knife. "What the hell are you doing? Don't you want to be in Smash?" He said to the enraged ginger, Roy backed down. Lucina hid behind Zoro.

"Sorry about that…" Mewtwo said as he walked towards the mansion. "Roy's never been the same after he got cut from brawl. Then again, neither have I!" The douchebag Pokémon laughed. "Hi! I'm Ridley!" Ridley landed to greet the two. "I already dislike this guy." Zoro said, in which everybody responded by saying, "Shut the fuck up Ridley."

At the gates to the Mansion, Zoro and Lucina walked in just fine, but the five had to be reported to Putin. "Oh great," Putin said, "Some rejects who want to be in the contest." "But ShantySmash is in ashes!" Mewtwo said, "The ISIS climbers killed everyone else but us five!" Putin stopped, "What? ShantySmash is gone?" The Russian president said as the five nodded silently. Putin sighed, "Alright, I guess we can make some arrangements, R.O.B. will show you to where you will be sleeping. "BLESS YOU PUTIN!" Lucas said to him.

After meeting Reggie, Snoop, Sanji, and Dark Pit sat back at their table. "That guy was cool." Snoop said, the other two nodded in agreement. Zoro and Lucina walked in and sat back down, "We saw a couple of guys outside," Zoro said, "one of them was into me, one tried to kill Lucina, and another one is stupid and nobody likes him." Just then, the double doors to the eating area opened, and Mewtwo stepped out, "GUESS WHO'S BACK BITCHES?" The asshole Pokémon said, almost everyone in the room clapped. Roy stepped into the room, "GUESS WHO?" He said, no response from anyone. "Hey look!" Sanic (gotta go fest) said fastly, "It's ginger Marth!" The entire room cheered. Snake walked in, said nothing, got a cup of coffee, and sat down. The entire room cheered, chanting," Snake! Snake!" Snake sighed, "It's great to be back." He said. Ridley walked in "Hey guys!" He said, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GOD DAMN DRAGON!" Everyone said. Lucas walked in, "Hi!" he said, the children of the contest (I don't think that's legal.) cheered.

Mewtwo walked up to Sanji, "Hey sailor," he said to Sanji, "buy me a drink?" Sanji threw up a little bit in his mouth. "I-I-I- uhhhhh," He said, "I don't think they sell drinks here." Mewtwo laughed, "Playing hard to get huh? Typical." Mewtwo walked off. (Forget the lore I'm going in dry!) Snoop broke into laughter, "SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Sanji said, frustrated. Zoro yawned," I think it's time I go to bed," He said, yawning, "See you guys in the morning." He walked off, with Lucina following, "Zoro! Wait! I have something to tell you!" She said. Zoro stopped mid-track, "Can't it wait until morning?" He said, Lucina shook her head, "No! Zoro…. I'm pregnant." She said.

Snoop dropped his blunt, Dark Pit's eyes raised, and Sanji's smoke dropped from his mouth. Freddy too, was surprised, but he contained himself. "I'm 60% sure you're the father Zoro." Said Lucina. Zoro stood there, frozen.

Author's Note: (YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THE LORE! I MADE MEWTWO GAY AND LUCINA IS PREGNANT. I WANT WAR!)


End file.
